Traditionally set-top box platforms are used to receive data streams from a streaming server over a wired Ethernet connection and display them on to a display. Ethernet offers very high bandwidth, lower latency and lower power consumption than is required by such systems. When a wired network is replaced with a wireless network, power performance is adversely impacted based on inherent traits of a wireless medium.